


This. You. Me.

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Christmas, Don't copy to another site, Harry Potter Next Generation, Heartbreak, James Sirius Potter is a Good Sibling, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oblivious Albus Severus Potter, Pining, Pining James Sirius Potter, Rare Pairings, Short & Sweet, Sibling Incest, rarepair_shorts's Festive Fun Fest 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: It's just days before Christmas, and Albus has had his heart broken for the first time. So it's up to his brother to try and cheer him up. But little does Albus know that James is just as heartbroken as he is.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016857
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12
Collections: Rare Pair Shorts Festive Fun Fest 2020





	This. You. Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Festive Fun Fest 2020](https://rarepair-shorts.dreamwidth.org/), using the prompt ' _Christmas Films_ '.

“May I come in?”

Albus mumbles something, a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth, his eyes still focused on his tv.

James takes it as a yes, so he goes into his brother’s room, and he joins him on the bed, half-expecting Albus to send him away. To throw a fit and shout at him, as he had done that morning during breakfast.

But Albus just keeps eating his ice cream, some romantic Christmas movie playing on Netflix, James already able to tell how it will end, just from watching this one scene.

“Why are you doing this to yourself, huh?” he asks, but his brother ignores him. “Do you think this is going to make you feel better? You watching this… whatever you want to call it, and stuffing your face with ice cream?”

“Just leave me alone.”

“She didn’t deserve you anyway, Al,” James tries. “You’re better off without her.”

“I know what you’re trying to do, but just don’t,” Albus warns him, the tub of ice cream shaking in his hand, as his lip begins to quiver.

“I know she was your first girlfriend, but…”

“You don’t know anything,” Albus spits out, but James can only smile when he sees him trying to keep his tears in, as he stares back at the tv screen.

“You can do better,” he says, as he brings his hand up to the back of his brother’s neck, and he gently caresses it. “There will be other girls… nicer girls…”

“Right,” Albus mumbles. “I’ll never have any of that,” he says, pointing the spoon at the man and woman on the screen.

“You will,” James reassures him, flashing a heartbroken smile.

 _I could give you that,_ he thinks, but he keeps the words to himself, just as he has always done.

“What do you know about it, huh?” Albus then laughs, before feeding him a spoonful of ice cream. “You’ve never even had a girlfriend.”

“True.”

“Why not?”

“I’m not interested.” James shrugs, his hand still lingering on his brother’s neck, his fingers curled up in his hair.

“Bullshit,” Albus laughs. “Every guy wants to have a girlfriend,” he says, before quickly adding. “Or a boyfriend.”

But when James shrugs again, not laughing along, he sets down the ice cream, a serious look on his face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

_This. You. Me._

“You’re not keeping someone hidden from us, are you?” Albus teases, nudging his brother in the side.

“I’m not,” James reassures him. “You know I’d tell you if there was someone. I’m just not interested in anyone.”

_No one but you._

Albus looks back at the screen, where the leading man is confessing his love for the leading lady. Of course with some absurd grand gesture, in the middle of snowy London.

“I want that, James.”

“You have got to stop watching this rubbish, Al. No one has that, not really. Not even mum and dad.”

“But it’s Christmas.”

“So?” James chuckles. “Watch Home Alone, or Die Hard.”

“That is not a Christmas movie!”

“Fine, The Grinch then,” James laughs, but Albus just pouts, caught up in the romantic scene on the screen again. But when James pinches his waist, he can’t help but giggle, his eyes crinkling again for the first time in days.

James pulls him against his chest, and they settle in, like two puzzle pieces that were made to fit together.

“She’s not worth all this, you know?”

“I know,” Albus sighs. “It just hurts.”

_Let me fix it, please. Let me make this better for you. Let me give you the love you deserve._

“It’ll get better,” James whispers, before pressing a kiss into his hair. “Now… Home Alone or The Grinch?”

As James watches the couple on the screen share a kiss, he feels his heart breaking.

 _I want that too,_ he thinks, _more than anything. I would give up everything to have that. To give you that._

“How about Edward Scissorhands?” Albus suggests, his voice making James snap out of his thoughts. “I know you like that one.”

“Sure.”

He can’t help but smile to himself, as the movie starts, Albus staring at the screen with a look full of curiosity as though he hasn’t already seen it dozens of times.

“Better?”

“Mhm,” Albus mumbles, his head resting on his brother’s chest. “Thanks.”

“Any time.”

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
